


Picture

by Cerberus_Revised



Series: A Thousand Words [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, romantica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Revised/pseuds/Cerberus_Revised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A picture is worth a thousand words," this is how the saying went and right now Akihiko was trying to locate each one of those to describe the breathtaking scene that lay before him.</p><p>Just under 1000 words of fluff moved over from FanFiction posted there as part of the "A Thousand Words Series" under my penname, Cerberus Revised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.

_A picture is worth a thousand words_ , this is how the saying went and right now Akihiko was trying to locate each one of those to describe the breathtaking scene that lay before him.

He leaned back, seated in one of his dining-room chairs. Unusual for him, he wore nothing more than a pair of grey slacks, his lean torso bare. A smoldering cigarette wisped smoke from the mouth of the panda ashtray beside the computer while he tip-tapped the keys of his laptop. As his fingers moved skillfully across the keyboard, Akihiko's eyes alternated between the glowing screen of the computer and the glowing flesh of his lovely Misaki.

He'd surprised Misaki as he was bringing in the laundry from where it had been hanging out on the balcony, drying in the heat of the early summer sun. Had taken his young lover, after some persuasion of course, right there. They'd collapsed on the floor, limbs tangling atop the fresh sheets that Misaki had been carrying.

It had been, as every time was for Akihiko, _Glorious_.

Almost a week had passed between them since they had experienced that kind of union. The build up they shared had been great and the power of their release, profound. He had exhausted Misaki with his attentions, to the point that his unusually modest boy was sleeping, even now, still completely naked amidst the crumpled linens on the floor.

It was in Misaki's sleep, Akihiko had always thought, that  that the pureness of his lover's spirit was most clearly revealed: his countenance more ethereal than human. Tousled dark locks curled around a heart-shaped face. A few strands, still damp from their exertions, clung to Misaki's smooth brow. Akihiko noted the fullness of his boy's kiss-bruised mouth, the streaks on still-flushed cheeks left by passion induced tears.

One tear had not fallen and remained behind in the corner of one of Misaki's closed eyes, snared in thick lashes.

The sliding glass doors that led to the apartment's balcony were behind Misaki and the afternoon sun pouring in through the panes gave a haloed edge to his outline. Lying on his side, one leg slightly bent, this posture gave a delicious twist to the teen's narrow hips. He had one arm stretched out before him; a bit of the sheets balled in the grasp of his fist. The other arm was bent, fine-boned fingers curled like an infant's, tucked slightly under his chin.

A shadow caught beneath Misaki's jaw emphasized the delicate angularity of his face, the lovely length of his neck. Then a sudden shift in the light grazed the side of his limbs in just such a way that for a moment, the soft fuzz on his forearms was highlighted.

Something in the adolescent innocence of this made Akihiko's heart flutter madly.

Caught in the folds of the wind starched sheets, lost amidst their white drapery, Misaki looked like a sleeping nymph. His beauty reminding Akihiko of Grecian marble: stone polished smooth by loving hands, exquisite lines carefully carved by a master. Only the subtle motion of breathing, the gentle rise and fall of the boy's deliciously concave belly, indicated that this sculpture was indeed flesh.

The residual trails made earlier by an eager tongue licking up this glorious torso were still visible. Akihiko's eyes followed these up, alighting on the pale petals of Misaki's nipples. Gaze shifting, pale eyes followed the paths back down, traveling below Misaki's waist. A gentle peak of material obscured his view of his lover's most intimate parts, the velvet bag of Misaki's sac, the post passion flaccidity of his delightfully responsive member.

As though sensing his older lover's heating thoughts, emerald eyes opened slowly. Akihiko felt the weight of this stare upon him and lifted his eyes to meet the verdant gaze.

Akihiko held his breath: it was like having a deer wander into one's garden. He remained completely still, not wanting to frighten his wild, lovely creature into flight.

Surprisingly, rather than follow his normal pattern on waking, rising in a flurry of motion and retreating amidst exclamations of denial and disgust, Misaki continued to lie there, regarding him from beneath heavy-lids. His eyes were still slightly glazed from drinking, so recently and so deeply, the intoxicating liquors of love and lust.

The corners of Misaki's mouth subtly curled up and Akihiko was stunned to hear a satisfied sigh escape from behind tender lips. Then heavy eyelids drifted slowly down again and Misaki turned his head slightly, nestling back in.

Hands stilled above his keyboard, Akihiko studied Misaki a moment more. Then, in a single fluid motion, he highlighted all the text he had just typed. Standing up, he slipped out of his trousers, draping them over his chair. He stubbed out his cigarette, and pressed the delete button.

The screen went blank.

Moving over to Misaki. He lowered himself and lay down beside him, carefully arranging himself around his darling's limbs. Draping one arm over Misaki's shoulders, he nestled his silver head over the top of the unruly brown one. Akihiko found himself blissfully enveloped. The afternoon's lengthening rays stroked the cool skin of his back. Against his front, he was warmed too as his boy pushed back, snuggling into him.

Closing his eyes, Akhiko breathed in the scent of Misaki's skin: of sweat, and soap, and sun.

_A thousand words is not enough…_

Akihiko suddenly realized, in this moment, that even if he used all the words of all the world's languages, they would still not be sufficient to express a true picture of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
